


Just a Bug...

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Taken directly from the prompt: As a young male wizard, how do you tell your parents you're pregnant... better yet, how do you tell them you're pregnant by your brother?





	Just a Bug...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

_"Oh,_ Merlin _, Charlie, yes!"_

_Ron groaned as Charlie's hands on his hips tightened, pulling him back into his thrusting hips. Charlie's cock pounded against his prostate, sending a continuous wave of pleasure through him until he couldn't hold off any more. Balancing on one arm, Ron moved his other hand between himself and the bed, closing his fist around his aching cock._

_"Harder," he breathed, as his hand began moving at a frantic pace over his length. When Charlie didn't comply, Ron let out a desperate groan. "_ Fuck, harder _!"_

Ron bolted upright in bed, the violent turning of his stomach throwing off the last lingering haze of his dream as he scrambled out of bed. He shivered as he darted for the loo, but ignored the chill as he flung open the door, not caring about the loud _bang_ it made as it rattled off the wall. The floor was cool against his knees as he dropped in front of the toilet just in time, his hands gripping the edge of the bowl as he started retching.

When it was over, he sat back on his heels and started when he felt a glass being pressed into his hand. Looking up, Ron met Charlie's eyes and relaxed, curling his fingers around the glass.

"Thanks," he murmured, quickly chugging the water before he started to push himself to his feet. Charlie's arm came around his waist and pulled him forward until he was pinned against his brother's chest.

"That's six mornings in a row..."

"It's just a bug, don't-"

"Don't tell me not to worry about it," Charlie said firmly, cutting him off. When Charlie's hand moved to cup his cheek, Ron tipped his face up to see a faint hint of worry in his eyes. "If it were 'just a bug', you'd be sick all day. There's something _wrong_ , Ron."

Sighing, Ron nodded. "All right. I'll see the healer today, if it will shut you up."

Despite Ron's annoyed tone, Charlie smiled and started to lean in for a kiss, but thought better of it. He pulled back, ignoring Ron's look of disappointment, and drew his wand to cast a breath-freshening charm.

"Git," Ron mumbled, aiming a half-hearted swat at Charlie's shoulder.

"What can I say, I prefer you not taste like sick when I kiss you," Charlie retorted with a grin as he leaned in again and claimed Ron's lips with his own.

*****

Ron was pacing a hole in the floor when Charlie came back from the preserve for the night. At the sight of his brother, Ron stopped his pacing to stare at him with a mixture of anger and fear. Charlie met his eyes as he moved away from the Floo, approaching him with the same caution Ron had seen him use with the dragons.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"What's wrong?" Ron repeated in a flat tone. He watched Charlie nod and continue to move closer, and his hand drifted to his wand without thinking. "What's _wrong_?" Drawing his wand, Ron threw a wordless hex at Charlie, who barely managed to erect a shield in time.

Charlie's eyes widened slightly as he lowered his wand and stared at Ron's seething expression. "So... bad news from the healer, then?"

"You're damn right it's bad!" Ron snapped. Taking a step forward, he aimed his wand at Charlie again, forcing Charlie to retreat back. " _You_ have somehow managed to get me _pregnant_." His brother's eyes widened further, and Ron tightened his grip on his wand, preparing to throw another hex.

"You... you're... _pregnant_? How is that even possible?"

"You tell me," Ron demanded sharply. "You're the one who has all the bloody experience, not me!"

"Shit, Ron, are you actually implying I knocked you up _on purpose_?" Charlie stared at him as though he'd grown a second head, and Ron hesitated, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he struggled for words.

"You didn't know this could-"

" _No._ And if I had, I would have actually taken some precautions for it," Charlie said. He looked Ron over in disbelief before he took a hesitant step forward, reaching for him. "You're really pregnant?"

Ron lowered his wand with a shuddering breath and nodded, looking away from Charlie. "Yeah," he whispered. He felt Charlie's arms wrap around him and pull him in until he was pressed to his chest, and Ron melted against him. "What are we going to _do_ , Charlie? You're the only one who even knows I'm... This isn't how I ever wanted to come out to Mum and Dad."

"It'll be all right, Ron," Charlie murmured, running his hand up the length of Ron's back in a soothing gesture.

"How can you say that?" Ron started to push back away from him, but Charlie held him tight, and he settled for tipping his face up instead. "Mum and Dad will never understand... this," he said, waving one hand at the two of them. "And once they know I'm pregnant, they'll want to know who the other father is. I can't exactly say it's just some bloke I've been seeing, because we both know they'd want to meet him. And I don't think telling them I don't know would go over any better than the truth. So please, tell me how this is going to be all right by any stretch of the imagina-"

Charlie silenced his rambling with a kiss. When Ron started to pull back, Charlie tangled one hand in his hair to keep him in place, deepening the kiss until Ron once again melted against him. They separated after another moment, and Ron dropped his forehead against Charlie's shoulder with a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Ron whispered.

"We're going to get through this," Charlie murmured, dipping his head to nuzzle his cheek against Ron's hair. "Together."

"You... still want this?"

Charlie chuckled and pulled back to tip Ron's face up towards him again. "If you were thinking this was just a convenience thing for me, you should know I've been turning down offers from other trainers since we started this... _relationship_."

The corner of Ron's mouth quirked with a smile, and he brought his arms up to twine around Charlie's neck. "Is that what we have? A relationship?" he asked as he started to lean up for a kiss.

Grinning, Charlie clutched Ron against him as he moved in to brush their lips together. "Yeah, I'd say that's what this is," he said softly, before claiming Ron's mouth in a possessive kiss.


End file.
